Pokemon Link: Rise of the Syndicate
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: When old enemies rear their ugly heads, it's up to a young group of heroes (along with some elite mentorship) to unlock their true potential and put a stop to the evil threatening to engulf their world.
1. Prologue: The Great Escape

**Hi, everyone! Waxing Shadow here (Fallen Shadow was already taken) with my first fan fiction on this site, Pokemon Link: Rise of the Syndicate! A grand tale of dreams and adventure awaits you here. But first...**

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters depicted herein belong solely to Nintendo. I am merely using them as pawns in my twisted little game.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

Dawn had just broke at The Field, the largest prison in the entire Pokemon world. Within its iron grip lay some of the most fearsome criminals known to any region. Felons from the bottom (Grunts and Peons, mainly) all the way up to the top (Major Admins, Commanders, and Bosses) were housed here, so security had to be nearly airtight. In order to meet these requirements, governments from every region shelled out massive amounts of money; and it showed. The massive prison was surrounded by an extremely thick quilting of electrified barbed wire, split by four guard towers manned by at least 30 people at any given time. Outside of every cell block, there was a couple of guards patrolling the area with their Pokemon (Mightyena, Houndoom, Primeape, and other threatening or otherwise generally intimidating species were preferred) in order to maintain the relative peace of the prison and thwart any escape attempts. Just in case a crook managed to smuggle a poke ball into The Field, there was a machine located deep within the prison that always emitted a frequency that worked to short-circuit the balls, rendering them useless. Even with all of these measures in place, as the staff of the prison would soon find out, this system was far from perfect...

"Mail call for a mister...Harmonia, Ghetsis!"

"Over here, fool!", replied Ghetsis in an irritable half-sleeping state.

"Yeah, got a package for ya, bright eyes." the mail carrier snapped back, just as irritably. He walked over to Ghetsis's cell, taking note of his appearance. What stood before him hardly looked like the manipulative, cruel boss of the now defunct Team Plasma. The man had grayish-green hair that went down to his hips. He had on an old, white robe with a green stripe going down the center, and had the lower half of his body covered by his orange prison jumpsuit. To top off his "look" he had a rather large, scraggly beard.

Before he handed it over though, he followed standard procedure and radioed a package checker. After about five minutes, the checker arrived and started his inspection.

"Let's see here...a whistle,...an mp3 player,...a blank CD...and...What do we have here?" The package checker pulled out two black-topped poke balls adorned with a yellow "U". "Heh, it's a shame ya can't use these. Could snag a couple nice Kangaskhan with 'em."

"I like to keep mementos from my trainer days." Ghetsis explained.

"Oh, there's also a letter." The mail carrier opened it up and the inspector read it.

"Nurse Joy runs on a Dodrio backwards."

The two men pondered the meaning of this.

"How do you...run on a Dodrio at all, let alone backwards?" the mail carrier questioned.

"Beats me."

"What does this even have to do with anything?"

As if in answer to the guards' questionings, Ghetsis took out the whistle and used it. No sound came out that the guards could hear, but it certainly made noise, because then, all hell broke loose.

A deafening cacophony of pained pokemon whipped the prison into a frenzy. While all of the on-duty officers tended to their partners, the ex-Team Plasma boss took out a poke ball, waiting for his kiai, a snap (indicating that the poke ball-disrupting machine had shorted out).

_snap!_

Taking his chance, he took out one of the balls and threw it down, sending out his Hydreigon. He gave the Brutal Pokemon a single order: fly him to freedom. Hydreigon and his handler bashed their way out of the cell, and to their next objective.

In another part of the prison, Maxie and Archie wait patiently for their ride. The two tried to tune out the chaos. As far as they were concerned, they were a few minutes away from not only freedom, but their true destinies as well. Finally, an old man burst in with a rather large three-headed dragon.

"Get on, you two! Our destiny awaits!" the old man shouted. So, the two got on and the dragon blazed through the prison.

As the trio of renegades made it outside, some of the guards finally managed to calm their pokemon. At this point, many of the in-prison officers as well the guards in the towers had their guns and pokemon trained on the Hydreigon as well as the three bosses.

One of the commanding officers came forward and spoke through a megaphone. "By the power of The Field Inter Regional Prison, I order you to withdraw your pokemon and stand down!"

A twisted grin formed on Ghetsis's face. "Oh-ho, so it looks like one of the insects wants to play. Well, we'll be happy to oblige. Hydreigon, Surf! Out of nowhere, a gigantic tidal wave appeared from behind the beast and swamped the entire prison and all of the officers along with it. With that, the villains flew over the gates and to their new HQ, Ghetsis laughing maniacally all the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking News

**Welcome back, everybody. It's finally time for the true first chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: One of my original ideas with the prologue was to have a scene involving Lysandre from Pokémon X/Y. I later scrapped it because I couldn't really justify it in-story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****anything**** from Nintendo, do you honestly think that I'd be here right now? **

Cassie had long dreamed of this day. After getting every Gym Badge in the Hoenn Region and tearing through Victory Road, she'd finally get to face five of the most lauded celebrities (and powerful trainers) in the region. Every step she took toward the Pokemon League building made her heart race faster and faster. Yet, this anxiety only had the effect of making her even more determined to take down the Elite Four and become Hoenn's newest champion. When she got in the building, however, she immediately noticed that something was...off. For one thing, neither Nurse Joy nor the Pokemon Mart Clerk were at their respective stands. Instead, they were at the lounge area of the lobby, sitting in front of the flat screen TV. Upon closer inspection, Cassie noticed that they seemed to not only gone pale, but the had this look on their faces...to Cassie, it looked like they were utterly terrified. Cassie finally decided to speak up.

"Um...hey there, guys. W-what's up?" Cassie managed to stammer out despite being shaken herself at this point.

Neither the clerk, nor Joy turned around...in fact, they didn't even seem to hear her. At this point, her anxiety had turned into curiosity, so she decided to see what they were watching.

"...continuing coverage of this developing story, here's Gabby Mitchell with the latest. Gabs?"

"I'm reporting live from The Field Inter Regional Correctional Facility and Mental Hospital here with one of the few survivors of the attack, Capt. Victoria Watters. Capt. Watters, this escape has to have been a big threat to not only the prison's credibility, but the safety of the world at large. What went wrong, in your opinion?"

Cassie found herself falling into the same horrified stupor as the clerk and nurse. _Escape? From The Field? How was that even possible?_ She'd seen documentaries about that place; of how it housed some of the worlds most vicious, cold-blooded criminals and psychopaths known to man- and Pokemon- kind. She knew one thing for sure: if a major crime boss got out, the entire world could be in danger. Regardless of these thoughts, she kept watching.

"...Yes, it was a Hydreigon." Capt. Watters went on, clearly showing hints of distress beneath her stony "corrections officer" exterior. "None of us even know how it got on the premises in the first place. After all, none of the officers that I know have one, and the prison has a machine running through it that's specifically designed to ensure that any poke ball on the premises is, for lack of a better term, dead. No Pokemon can get out of its ball while the machine is working."

"There are reports from several sources that indicate that there was a...disruption to your Pokemon just about ten minutes prior to the escape. Can you tell us about that?"

"While I'd like to discuss that, due to the sensitivity of this issue, I can't."

"Fine. Can you at least tell us at this time who escaped?"

"I don't know the identity of the two people on the Hydreigon's left or right head, but I do know the one that was on the creature's center head. His name is Ghetsis Harmonia."

"OK, so Ghetsis Harmonia...Wait, isn't that the man who tried to take over the world-not once, but twice-with Team Plasma?"

"The very same. In fact, before this morning, he was in a cell in our Mental Ward Wing. He was about to undergo his monthly meeting with his psychotherapist when he broke out."

"So, there you have it, folks. We'll put a picture of the known suspect on your screen. Be sure to be on the lookout for him. This has been Gabby Mitchell with continuing coverage of this breaking event. Back to you, Mike."

Cassie finally turned away at that moment. Deep down, she knew that something in her couldn't stand the thought of a madman running rampant throughout the regions. Unfortunately, there appeared to be nothing she could do to get this guy off the streets, or so she thought...

**Well, that about does it for this chapter. We'll get a little more in-depth with Cassie next time as well as some time with a very familiar face...**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows of Justice

**Brace yourselves, folks. This chapter is going to be a detailed one. Regardless, I really enjoyed writing this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't "own" Bill. That'd just be too creepy.**

As Cassie was coming back to reality from her trance-like state, she noticed something. The very room that she'd watched the broadcast in had disappeared. Not only that, but she was now standing in a room that was very...mechanical. Yeah, that was the best way she could describe it. Looking around, she could see that she was in some kind of a machine. It reminded her of the teleporter machines she'd seen as a girl watching science fiction movies with her mom...The end of that thought caught her, and she hurried it to the back of her mind immediately went back to looking around. From her vantage point, she could see that next to the machine, there was a row of chairs facing a giant computer. Shelves lined the walls of the room, all topped with important-looking gizmos and gadgets...that is, except for one. One had a picture frame on top. However, before she could focus on what the picture frame had in it, a voice caught her attention. Standing in front of her was a clean-shaven, apparently 20-something white man with a bowl cut. He had on a purple t-shirt with black pants to match his shoes.

"Hey there, Cassie. Great to see you in person...and in one piece."

She looked at her reflection in the machine. Her long, blonde hair was a bit messy from her trek through Victory Road, but nothing was particularly wrong with it. Her facial features were intact, from the blue headband on her forehead down to her caramel-brown eyes along with her nose and mouth were fine. Checking her body, she saw that her black, sleeveless shirt was a bit dirty from Victory Road, but otherwise fine. Same deal for her blue torn jeans, her socks, and her tan work boots. Her apparent captor was right. With that, she looked up and at him, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, hey. Before we get any further, I'd like you to answer me three things: Who are you, Where am I, and why the Holy Distortion World am I here?!"

"Fine, then. Let me answer all three of your questions in one go. My name is Bill Langsford, You are at what we call the Apex, on an island at the center of the Quad-Regional Pact area. It's home to what you may call, the Shadows of Justice. As for why you're here, I'll be happy to explain in the next room. Follow me, please."

As she was let out of the machine, out of the room she'd been in, and led down a hallway, her overwhelmed mind was trying to sort things out. _Bill? It surely couldn't be the Bill that she had learned about in her History classes, couldn't it? The Bill she read about was a computing genius that created the very PC storage system that she-along with many other trainers-had used to store excess Pokemon since Elgyem were discovered? And the Apex? She'd never known this place ever existed!_ Before she could even get to that last question, they had arrived at their destination: a room not unlike a doctor's office in appearance. However, unlike the teleporter room, this room had 4 kids in it already.

One kid could have passed for a teenager and was rather tall in stature, and a clean shaven, light complexion with short, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a small, black jacket which was unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt. She had on tan pants and black shoes. He was using what appeared to be a Pokegear.

The second kid was a short, stocky teenage girl with black hair to match her complexion as well as gray-colored eyes. she wore a jersey inscribed with the word "Electivire" above a number-33 . He'd seemed to have noticed her, because he'd greeted her with a smile.

The third kid was actually a little boy. He couldn't have been anywhere over age six. Aside from being a redhead with black eyes and rather large glasses, she noticed that he wore, along with a solid purple collared shirt and blue slacks, he wore strange metal bracelets on his arms. They had pattern of yellow and black stripes and...some kind of weird insignia. He was sleeping peacefully.

The final kid could very well have been 18 like Cassie was. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. she had on blue skinny jeans as well as a pink shirt with a stylized version of Jirachi on its front. She acknowledged Cassie's existence simply by waving.

"Get acquainted with these guys: they'll be your new teammates!" Bill whispered, possibly to keep the young boy from waking up. "But, I realize that this isn't the best place to talk, so follow me."

"Oh, great." Cassie mumbled sarcastically.

**Next chapter, we get to meet our colorful little cast in more detail. Be sure to read and review. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3: Proper Introductions

**Hi, everyone! This chapter is really a short meet-and-greet for our characters. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself ****4**** times before you get the hint?**

The five kids (with Bill carrying the little boy) were led into a circular room with purple lounge chairs and a sofa. While everyone save for the tall boy, who was turning off his Pokegear, and the little boy that Bill had laid on the sofa, was getting seated, Bill had left the room. A bizarre silence hovered over the entire room like a dense fog. After a few minutes, the tall teenager finally broke the ice.

"So, I'm Cody Baxter, 16 years of age, and I'm a Trainer on his way to conquering the Johto League!" the teen proclaimed proudly.

Four pairs of eyes were now focused on him. Cassie felt a smile curl her lips for the first time in what felt like ages. Finally, something interesting was gonna happen!

"So you're a Trainer eh, hotshot?" Cassie challenged. "Then let's see your Gym Badges!"

Cody showed the inside-right portion of his jacket to reveal the 8 Badges of Johto pinned on: Zephyr, Hive, Sprite*, Fog, Storm, Mineral, Glacier, and Rising.

"Ooh, shiny!" The black-haired girl piped up, with a slight giggle.

As a counter, Cassie showed her Badge Case full of Hoenn League Badges: Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Balance, Feather, Mind, and Rain.

Black Hair chuckled. "Get 'em, girl! By the way, the Terrible Twosome give ya much trouble?"

Cassie pondered what she meant. "The Terrible Tw- Oh, you mean Tate and Liza. Let me put it this way, they were nothing my Pokemon couldn't handle with a little determination and teamwork!"

"Speaking of Pokemon, we're all trainers, right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." All except the boy and the blond-haired girl replied. However, the blond-haired girl nodded yes.

"Well, I don't even know you two's names!" Cody said jovially, motioning at Cassie and the black-haired girl."I'm Cassie."

"Name's Tamron, but my friends call me 'Tammy'". Tammy shot back, almost as playfully as Cody.

The quiet girl simply got out a whiteboard she'd apparently had on her person, wrote down a name in marker, and showed it to everyone.

"Hmm...Reese. Not much of a talker, are ya?" Cody said, at this point pacing around the room.

Reese nodded no, and erased what she had on the board in favor of a new message. "I was born without vocal chords, so I can't talk like you guys can."

"Oh...um, sorry."

A new message: "Don't worry about it." Along with a warm smile from Reese herself.

The conversation turned to Cassie. "Who's the kid? He doesn't even look old enough to be a trainer." she asked, pointing to the boy.

"This boy I was here before you and Cody. Before he went to sleep, he'd said that he was 6, that his name was Joshua, but everyone called him Joshie, including his Mom. Your guesses are as good as mine as to what he's doing here." Tammy responded while playing with her hair.

"That aside, since we've introduced ourselves, why don't we bring out our Pokémon so they can 'get acquainted'" Cassie asked, half-serious.

**Also, to that one reviewer who... well, reviewed, I know my prologue was a bit on the chaotic side. I was brimming with ideas at the time and I didn't funnel them properly before I wrote them down.**

**Anyway, feel free to read and review. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4: Moonlit Showdown, Part 1

**We're finally getting some action here, folks. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related characters belong to Nintendo. I'm merely borrowing them (I'll send them back in a week).**

With that, every Trainer sent out one of their Pokemon: Cody had a Typhlosion, Tammy had a Prinplup, Reese had a Maractus, and Cassie, a Porygon. Then, everyone began a relatively long convocation about their Pokemon. This commotion had the effect of finally waking up Joshie.

While everyone was talking, Joshie came up and shook Tammy's sleeve and asked, "T-Tammy, what's going on...?" Joshie looked at the group of strangers "...and who are they?"

With that, Tammy got the group's attention and they took turns introducing themselves (and their Pokemon) to the six year-old. Afterwards, Cody pulled Cassie aside.

" Cassie," Cody began, a smirk inching across his face. "...I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! Intrested?"

That question stopped all activity in the room. All eyes were on the two accomplished Trainers as Cassie considered the offer. It would be a good way to pass the time, and a way to better get to know the person who was quickly becoming her rival. However, two questions still nagged her.

"I accept your challenge on two conditions."

"Name 'em."

"One, find me somewhere to heal my Pokemon. Two, find us a proper battlefield."

"I can help you with both. Come with me." Bill offered, apparently having appeared in the doorway of the room out of thin air. **(A/N: I wasn't quite sure how to show that he'd been listening in the entire time, so...)**

"Where'd you come fr-..." Cody began, but suddenly realized that in light of all they'd been through today, there was no point in questioning it. "...Never mind. Come on, Cassie." Cody glanced at the others. "You guys can come too, if ya want."

Everyone left the lounge area and headed down another corridor outside to a large battlefield lit by the light of the moon and stars. It had pretty much all the basics needed for one of its size: a dirt floor with boundaries outlined in a white chalk-paint hybrid, a set of bleachers for spectators, and, beside the bleachers: a healing machine.

The competitors both used the healing machines, and took their places at opposite sides of the field. Meanwhile, the others took their seats at the bleachers.

Bill had the honor of officiating the match. "The following battle will be a 3-on-3 singles match between Cassie and Cody. The battle will be over when all 3 Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Everyone clear on the rules?"

Both competitors nodded.

"Then, let the battle begin!"

"Go, Porygon!" Cassie shouted as she sent out the Virtual Pokemon. It was a duck with red on its face and back and blue legs and a blue "beak" area. Its ewes were simply white pentagon with black dots. It levitated instead of standing.

"Typhlosion, you're up!" Cody sent out a badger-esque Pokemon with a cream-colored underside and a turquoise backside, complete with four holes. Flames flared from its back as it uttered a war cry and bared its fangs. It seemed ready for anything.

"After you, Milady." Cody offered with a smug grin.

"Fine by me. Porygon, Lock-On!

The Pokemon made some cross hairs appear out of thin air. They immediately went for Typhlosion, and, despite his attempts to dodge, they caught him in the chest.

"We won't give ya an inch! Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

Flames erupted from the Volcano Pokemon's back as he shot a stream of fire from his mouth. However, the Porygon managed to dodge it.

"Keep going! You'll hit eventually!" Cody ordered.

The streams kept coming, and Porygon kept dodging at Cassie's command. Unbeknownst to all, a mysterious blond woman in a black cloak was now on the sidelines talking with Bill.

"This battle's getting pretty intense." the woman said while Porygon fired off a Zap Cannon on Cassie's command.

"Yeah. They've got some amazing potential. I can't wait to see the others in action." Bill replied as Typhlosion fought through paralysis and hit with a Rock Tomb, followed up with a Flame Wheel. The hit sent Porygon flying towards the back wall of the stadium. However, it shook it off and kept moving.

"Take 'em down, Cas!" Tammy shouted over the crowd in the bleachers as Porygon zapped Typhlosion with Discharge as it closed in with a Quick Attack.

Typhlosion tried for a Flamethrower, but its paralysis hindered it. That was Cassie's-and Porygon's-chance.

"Too slow! Porygon, Hyper Beam!" Cassie ordered with a determined smirk.

The Virtual Pokemon went high into the sky blasted a rainbow-colored beam of destruction at its opponent. It hit Typhlosion and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out cold.

"You got lucky, Cassie. But luck can't last forever!" Cody shouted at his opponent. Then, he recalled his Pokemon, but not before praising it for its efforts.

"Excuses, excuses. Just send out your next Pokemon." Cassie replied, feeling invincible.

Cody sent out a big, pink Pokemon with an egg-shaped body. It had an egg in its pouch as well.

"A Chansey, eh, Cody?"

"Problem, Cassie?"

"No. I'll just have to adjust my strategy! Time for my secret weapon!"

**Next time, we finish the battle! Read & Review if you get the chance!**


	6. Chapter 5: Moonlit Showdown, Part 2

**Ready for another round, everyone? Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: *stares intently***

With that, Cassie recalled Porygon in favor of a blue and white rabbit-esque Pokemon.

"What's she up to?" Joshie asked. On the sidelines, the blond woman answered his question. "She may just be trying to feel out that Chansey...unless she has **that** move."

"Azumarill? What're you up to?" Cody asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Cassie turned to her partner. "Azumarill, Aqua Jet!"

An orb of water surrounded the Aqua Rabbit and it rushed for its adversary. Somehow, though, Chansey managed to dodge.

"Now, Chansey, Toxic!"

On its Trainer's orders, Chansey shot a pulse of purple goo from its mouth, and managed to hit Azumarill.

_Oh, man. Now, we're on a time limit! I've gotta take that thing down, and fast_ "Azumarill, grab Chansey!"

The Pokemon leaped for Chansey, but it missed, instead falling on its face. Chansey, however, got a hold of Azumarill as it got up.

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Cody ordered.

The ovoid Pokemon jumped up in the air, taking its opponent with it. It then flipped Azumarill over its head and slammed it down. Azumarill landed with a loud thud, that made the entire audience cringe. Azumarill didn't move.

"A-azumarill, are you alright?" Cassie asked, worried.

After a minute or so that felt like forever to the young woman, Azumarill got up and dusted itself off, ready for more.

"Okay then, Azumarill,...stay there."

Cody was shocked. "Wait, what?!"

"Sit pretty, buddy."

"Have it your way. Chansey, another Seismic Toss!"

As Chansey closed in for another Toss, Azumarill steeled itself.

"Gotta wait for...just...the right moment...Now! Superpower!"

Azumarill glowed orange for a few seconds and then threw an uppercut at the Chansey, sending it high into the sky, then back down. Chansey didn't get back up.

"Grrr...get back, Chansey!"

After about a minute of deep contemplation, a smirk appeared on Cody's face.

"Your Azumarill...is done for! Go Muk!"

With that, the living pile of sludge, Muk, appeared.

"Now, Gunk Shot!"

Muk hurled a giant blob of purple slime at Azumarill. Despite Azumarill's attempts at dodging, the attack hit point blank, downing it instantly.

Cassie sighed. "Come back, Azumarill."

"Well, it's 2-1. Now the real battle begins!" Cody anounced. "If we're goin' down, we're goin' down swinging!"

"It's all right. I'm lovin' this!", Cassie exclaimed with a huge smile. "Let's end this with a bang, Swampert!"

With that, she sent out the hulking Mud Fish Pokemon. It examined its enemy for a second or two.

Cody ordered a Minimize from Muk, but it was rendered useless by Swampert's Foresight.

"Now! Earthquake!" With Cassie's order, the ground beneath them shook heavily, causing everyone in the bleachers to scramble for solid ground. Muk didn't stand a chance.

With that, Cody and Cassie both recalled their Pokemon.

"That...was...amazing!" Joshie cried from the stands.

As if on cue, everyone clapped and cheered for two. Finally, the two Trainers collapsed.

Unbeknownst to all, a mysterious figure has been watching these events from afar...

**Read and, if you enjoyed, review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rednapped!

**Thanks so much for your patience, everyone! Your reward: Plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so very grateful for the use of these characters. Nintendo owns them, though.**

The sun was slightly hidden by the horizon as sunset approached. Red had seen millions of sunsets to this point, but this one looked...different. It didn't look like the sunsets he'd seen at any of the many places that he'd been to. For the first time in what felt like ages, he was home. His Mom greeted him with open arms.

"Well, hello, my little Reddy-boy! Please, do come in and stay awhile!" Red's Mom exclaimed, embracing him with open arms.

After a hug that lasted about 5 minutes, Red's Mom finally released him to let him put his bags away. Afterwards, she warmed up some leftovers from dinner the night before and put them on the dining room table.

When Red came back down, she had an announcement. "I...I don't know what to say, but welcome home." she said, tears running down her face.

While Red went to work on the leftovers, his mother made a call to both Gary Oak and his grandfather, the world-renowned Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak. By nightfall, everyone was enjoying listening to Red recall tales of his journeys.

...and that's when I caught Croagunk!" Red went on.

"Really? That Pokemon can be very tricky to catch. You were pretty lucky to catch it with just a few Poke Balls." The elder Oak thought for a second, and then suddenly asked, "Hey, Red?"

"What, Professor?"

"How many Pokemon have you actually caught up to this point?"

"About...503 last time I checked. Why?"

"Why, that's...that's...amazing! That's gotta be at least two-thirds of all of the Pokemon that have been seen so far!"

Gary was about to say something to Red when something caught his eye. "Guys, get out of the way, NOW!"

Gary pushed his grandfather, Red, and Red's mother out of the way of the window. An intruder in a trench coat and fedora promptly smashed his way through.

"I've come for the one called Red. Hand 'em over to me, and you won't be harmed."

Red's mother jumped in front of his son, prepared to protect him at any cost. She'd just got him back, and wasn't about to lose him again.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but If you think you can take my SON away from me, you're dead wrong!"

"Is that any way to talk to your new ruler?", The man said with a malicious smirk. "Rolling Kick!" The man spun around and swiftly kicked Red's mother in the back of the head, sending her into a nearby coffee table. She finally came to rest, her head split open and bleeding.

"How...how dare you?!", Red shouted at the man. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Red sent the electric rodent out and it promptly followed its orders. It shrouded itself in electricity and rushed toward the man, only to wind up with his hands on its throat.

The man laughed. "Do you really think that a pathetic rodent like you can stop me? Fissure!"

With that, the ground shook violently before a before a giant chasm opened up below the man, and he threw Pikachu in, closing it behind it.

Red and Gary, as well as Professor Oak watched in horror as this all took place. What they were facing was much worse than any Pokémon battle could ever be. They were fighting a monster.

Red and Gary both sent out their starters, Charizard and Blastoise, respectively and immediately mega evolved them. Both of the Pokémon rushed the man, to no avail. He simply called down a bolt of thunder and electrocuted the Blastoise. As for Mega Charizard X, it's was met with a similar fate at the hands of a Moonblast. From there, all the other Pokémon in Red and Gary's parties went down like dominoes. When every Pokémon had been defeated, the man knocked Gary against the wall through the use of a Mega Punch. Professor Oak fought for his son as well, but wound up being brutally beaten with a man used Close Combat. After everyone was incapacitated, he took Red, used Stun Spore on him, and flew off with him.

**Yeah... So... Want to go back to our main cast now? Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
